Fool's Gold
by Karashi
Summary: A "What If" fic of the Alien Force episode "All That Glitters." What if Mike wasn't the villain he was in the original episode? What if Mike was an actual good guy this time around?
1. Makes Me Wonder

**Disclaimers:**

Ben 10 Alien Force and its respective characters belong to Man of Action.

This little "What if" fanfic, in all its mildly retarded glory, belongs to me (Karashi).

**Author's Notes:**

Another remake, Karashi? Why yes, yes it is! Everyone loves to hate on Mike Morningstar, everyone _except me_. I love Mike Morningstar because he makes the Gwevin in that episode utterly epic. And I wondered what would have happened if Mike wasn't the villain the writers made out to be? If Mike didn't use his powers for personal gain but instead to help people, what would have become of Gwen and Kevin's budding relationship? If you want to know what my speculative answers are, just read on and find out. Comments, criticisms and flames welcomed.

--

**Part One: Makes Me Wonder**

A cement walkway suspended over a stretch of river served its main purpose as a bridge during most of the time. In the day and the afternoons especially students and teachers and other ordinary folk crossed without a care to reach their destination awaiting them on the opposite side of the river. Even in the chill and obscurity of evening people still hurried along the path, though their numbers were sparse and far in between.

But the bridge was more than just a convenient and dry means of transportation. It was also a meeting place.

And this proved especially true on cloudy nights when the nearest source of illumination would be the twin lampposts at the far end of the bridge. But the shroud of darkness was neither hindrance nor difficulty. If any the shadows cloaking the two figures standing in the very middle was a welcomed feature.

Every now and again a wind would blow past, pushing the clouds away just long enough to reveal the moon. With its faint lunar glow, the two individuals' identities were revealed. Well, one of them at least.

One was a young man with hair the color of mahogany and ashen eyes so cold and sharp one could swear they can cut through metal. A vest, black denim, its sleeves purposely tattered as per the fashion of the times covered the cotton shirt stretched over his muscular frame. Embroidered on the back of said vest was a coat of arms that could pass for a twisted version of a certain secret organization's emblem.

The youth's face was filled with pride as he presented two steel briefcases. "As promised, I have retrieved the weapons you requested."

Heavy, gauntleted hands accepted one of the cases before snapping the latches open. Nestled protectively inside were several explosives of an unearthly origin. Moonlight glinted off a helmet's edge as the man within the armor nodded in assent at the youth's statement.

"Does this mean I'm welcomed into the fold?" The young man asked eagerly.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Percival?" the amused sneer was audible through the visor.

Percival's brows knit together in outrage while he strode up to the armored individual, "You promised I'd be allowed to join once I've proven myself." Leather-gloved finger insistently pressing against a stainless breastplate.

"I don't believe petty theft is an accurate gauge for one's ability." The armored man casually swatted the offending appendage away.

"Getting these is not what I would call petty." He growled and tried to take the briefcases back. "Either you let me in, or you don't get these."

A blade softly humming with energy was suddenly pressed against the tip of Percival's throat, effectively immobilizing him. "Tell you what, because I had such respect for your grandfather, I'll give you a chance to prove your mettle."

The short blade was retracted and tucked safely back into its hilt, "It will be a test similar to the one your father failed. If you are able to do what your father was not, then you shall have redeemed your family's honor and you will be one of our own."

Percival knelt before the armored man and his lips cracked into a wide, menacing smile, "I am grateful, Sir Augustine."

--

Down a highway drove a green camarro in which three teenagers rode. In the passenger seat was a young brunette, his green eyes were focused on the small circular device projecting a holographic map. He seemed oblivious to the mood of the other two people in the car.

The driver was the oldest of the trio and he was a dark-haired boy of sixteen who was looking mighty irritable. His lips were pressed into a tight line, indicative of how thin his patience had become. Though he did not appear _quite_ as irritated as the girl with sun-kissed hair seated in the back.

She was the driver's junior, albeit by just one year and shared the same age as the boy in the passenger's seat. Her eyes, also reminiscent of the brunette's, was a light shade of green, like sun-bleached mint and they were intentionally looking at everything _but_ the driver.

To the ordinary and blissfully unaware citizen, there was nothing unusual about them. At least not as far as physical appearances went. But to those rare few who were privy to the existence of extraterrestrial beings, these three were Plumbers.

"Plumber, plumber, plumber, plumber," Gwen repeated, each word spoken with a varying intonation. It was only after the fourth word did she set her gaze back on Kevin, "You ever notice if you say a word enough times it loses its meaning?"

She leaned forward, waiting for a reaction. When neither her cousin Ben nor the driver said a word, she took this as a signal to continue, "Like a chance to ask someone out. Every time that chance comes along it has less and less meaning until you don't have the chance anymore at all."

Her lips were curved into a frown, arms folded stubbornly across her chest. She wasn't angry at Kevin inasmuch as she was frustrated and disappointed with him. Gwendolyn couldn't be faulted for her ire considering how she had been rejected (in a manner of speaking) moments prior.

"Oh for crying out loud," Kevin groaned with a roll of his earth-hued eyes. How does one explain to Gwen that despite the modernization of times, _some_ traditions needed to be kept? It had always, _always_ been the man's job to initiate the first move in the complex dance that their generation called dating.

It wasn't as if he didn't _want_ to ask her out because he certainly did. He just hadn't managed to work up the nerve to actually follow through. Having her pre-empt his intentions was not only jarring, it was emasculating to a certain degree. And Kevin's pride was as precious to him as this budding relationship was, though he has yet to figure out which held a bigger weight.

"Are you two having a fight?" Came Ben's amused question.

Before anyone could respond, a car suddenly swerved to overtake them. The movement was abrupt and it almost caused an accident had Kevin not slammed on the breaks and moved out of the way in time. Without even stopping to see if they were alright, the offending vehicle zoomed off at an even faster speed.

"Did you see that?" Kevin demanded hotly, "He is not getting away with almost trashing my car!"

"Kevin-" Ben warned.

It was an act of impulse, a distraction from his anger, an excuse to let off some steam. Whatever it was, it was a God send to Kevin and he ignored the brunette's words. The trio shot after the speeding car, much to the Tennyson cousins' dismay.

As they gave chase, the car in question suddenly switched into a different lane. The _wrong_ lane to be exact. The incoming truck didn't have the same maneuverability or control as a smaller car and in its attempt to avoid a collision, the bulky frame tipped over and crashed against an overhead bridge's support column.

Brakes were applied, steering wheels were turned and the traffic came to a screeching halt.

The truck driver was unconscious amidst the wreckage, unaware of the crumbling danger above him. The drivers and riders screamed as they felt the bridge beneath their car's tires give way. Without wasting time, the three teens exited the car to save people.

It was only after all three had managed to get everyone to safety did an angry man wearing a ski mask emerge from the same vehicle that caused this whole mess. "No! NO! You three ruined everything!"

"Okay, what's his problem?" Kevin quirked a confused brow.

The masked man suddenly grabbed a female bystander and pulled a gun from his vest. Pressing the barrel of the gun against the woman's temple he began to bark out orders, "All of you _back off_! I mean it!"

"Gwen, can you disarm him?" Ben whispered to his cousin.

"I won't be able to reach him fast enough," She narrowed her eyes. "Can't you go Jetray?"

"No sudden moves!" the young man hollered, cocking the gun audibly. The hostage let out a frightened squeal as she screwed her eyes shut.

Without warning, a golden ray of light struck the man's arm, knocking the gun out of his grip. In a split-second, Gwen used her powers to pull the hostage away, leaving the masked assailant vulnerable. Before Ben or Kevin could do anything, a blur of sunshine tackled the man.

"Why don't you save us all the time," The glowing new-comer growled, blue eyes narrowing "And surrender now."

The masked man wasn't so easily intimidated and fought back.

"Always have to do this the hard way." His flaxen-haired head shook in annoyance before he reached down to grab the struggling man's head. Gradually, the criminal's movements slowed before stopping completely. If the blonde's aura had been radiant before, it was now practically _blinding_ as he stood up while dusting his hands.

"Did you see that?" Ben asked in wide-eyed wonder.

Gwen nodded with equal admiration. "I sure did."

Despite how ridiculous it was that the stranger's aura left a shimmering trail in its wake, Kevin had to admit the events that unfolded before them was mildly impressive.


	2. White Flag

**Author's Notes:**

Just a reminder that the Mike I'm writing here is a _good guy_, so it's a given that he will not be the self-centered, megalomaniacal bastard the writers of "All That Glitters" made him out to be. If people can write crack pairings by re-writing canon personalities then I request I be indulged this re-write of a villain.

--

**Part Two: White Flag**

The blonde new-comer approached the trio of Plumbers, smile radiating nothing but gratitude. "Whoever you guys are, whatever you are, thanks." He began. "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you three hadn't been here to save all these people. Accidents and things like these have been happening more and more frequently these past few weeks."

"You did your share of saving too. We were just in the neighborhood." Ben replied before noting the familiarly shaped buckle the young man wore. "You've got a Plumber's badge!"

The blonde glanced down at the aforementioned object and beamed in pride, "Yeah my dad gave it to me. You guys know about the Plumbers?"

"At this point we may as well _be_ them." Kevin spoke, retrieving the device from his pants pocket as if to prove the truth in his words.

"I'm Ben, this is Kevin," the brunette motioned to the dark-haired teen holding the badge before gesturing to the sole female in the group, "And my cousin Gwen."

"Wait, Ben as in Ben Tennyson?" A golden brow cocked in curiosity before recognition dawned on his features, "I am a _huge_ fan of yours! I heard you disappeared. I'm Mike Morningstar." He introduced, shaking the hand of the brunette with the enthusiasm as one who had just met their idol.

Releasing his hold on Ben, Mike turned towards Kevin and gave him an equally firm though less vigorous handshake. It was when Mike took Gwen's hand into his own that sparks flew, literally. The instant their skin touched, energy crackled in the air until they broke contact.

"Oh," Gwen gasped softly as she pulled away. The sensation didn't hurt in the least but it was the strange thrill that shot up her spine that made it so unnerving.

"Wow, that's never happened before," Mike stated as he stared at the young woman's hand. He sounded confused though not upset, if any he even seemed intrigued. Why would something like this happen with her and not the one who had the Omnitrix?

Gwen was the first to offer her opinion on the matter. "Maybe it's because we both have powers?"

Mike looked thoughtful before giving her a disarming smile, "That's a theory." It could certainly just be a feedback or a clash of their energy-based abilities, but Mike had felt something else and he hoped that there was more to it than _just_ their powers reacting with each other.

"Anyway, now that we all _met_," Kevin interrupted, tone icy, dark eyes glaring.

Mike blinked, glancing over his shoulder to quirk a brow at Kevin before turning to Gwen, "I'm sorry, is there something between the two of you?"

It was Gwen's turn to dart her gaze at Kevin. Their eyes met and for a brief moment Gwen found she _enjoyed_ seeing the look of irritation on the older boy's face. It affirmed what she already knew, that he liked her the way she did him. But she recalled their last conversation and Gwen's wounded pride nudged her to shake her head and deny the question. "No, there isn't. It's not like we've _gone out_ or anything."

"I see," Mike nodded, smiling only to make it seem like he believed her, which he didn't in the least. The blonde had noticed the smirk tugging at the corners of the red-head's lips when Kevin cut in and her tone was anything but casual. There was definitely something between these two but the blue-eyed youth supposed it was nothing serious or substantial.

If it was, the blonde assumed he'd be flat on his back or gotten decked for being too friendly with Gwen. At least that was how Mike understood things. He turns to Ben, "Anyway, I should see that the gunman is brought to police custody. But after that, why don't we meet up at my place and talk?"

"Sure," Ben grinned, taking his grandfather's instructions of forming a team to heart.

"Sounds good." Gwen agreed, genuinely looking forward to getting to know the blonde.

"Can't wait." It was difficult to ignore the sarcasm in Kevin's voice, not that he even was trying to hide it in the first place. But Mike brushed it off before excusing himself from the group.

--

From the safety of his vantage point, binoculars in hand, a mahogany-haired youth was busy jotting down notes. He had watched in keen interest when the ones who acted upon the staged accident wasn't his intended target.

"Flight and energy beams." Percival murmured to himself, "And then he strangled my hired hand into unconsciousness. The glow about him did grow brighter afterwards though I hardly see what makes this Plumber's descendant a worthy target."

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the gray-eyed youth flipped towards the prior pages.

"These three on the other hand," he nods absently, "Flight and ability to manipulate energy into tangible shapes. Turning into an anthropomorphic lizard capable of growing several times its original size. And arms taking on a metallic property. Far more interesting than our Golden Boy."

He retreated to his parked vehicle to make any necessary adjustments to his plan. The reconnaissance mission turned out to be an even bigger success he originally hoped. At least now, Percival knew he had three additional players to take into consideration before he made his next move.

_Patience_, he told himself, _It won't be long now. My family's honor will be restored and I shall have my come-uppance._

He retrieved his cellular phone and dialed, "It's me. Listen, I recall you and your friends owe me quite a big sum of money. Yes, that's very astute of you. No, I'm not making fun of you, astute is oh never mind." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're right when you guessed I was calling in the favor. Now listen closely because I want this all done within the evening."

--

Mike's "place" as it turns out, was a large estate guarded by tall walls and heavy, grilled gates. With perfectly manicured lawns, a topiary zoo and a fountain at the main door, it looked straight out of an episode of the lifestyles for the rich and famous. The trio was welcomed personally by the blonde as he led them to the garage.

Inside, the green mustang that was Kevin's pride and joy looked sorely out of place when parked alongside a row of sleek, luxury cars.

"Whoa, do these all belong to you?" Ben asked, openly ogling the expensive vehicles as he got out.

Mike looked embarrassed, "Those belong to my mom's new husband. That one over there though," he pointed to a silver Porsche that looked as if it had never even left the estate property. "Is mine. I got it as an incentive to stay out of their way. Not that I really needed a reason.

"My mom and her new husband live in the main house, they leave me alone. Let me do what I want." He shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant about the whole matter as he led them out of the garage. But the loneliness in his eyes did not escape Gwen.

She looked up at him, "Must be tough no longer having your dad around."

"It was at first." He admitted.

_It still is_, he thinks sadly, "But as long as my mom's happy, then I'm happy."

"And I'm sure having a ton of dough eases the pain." Kevin added snidely. He winced at the sharp glare Gwen shot him, especially since that was all the attention he had gotten from her since they met the blonde.

"Well, I'm not the sort who's petty enough to let my pride get the better of me." Was the smug comeback, "Neither am I the kind who hesitates about important matters." He adds with a glance at Gwen. "Anyway, here we are."

They came to a smaller replica of the mansion whose doors Mike unlocked and opened. "After you," he smiles, bowing to his three guests. Gwen and her cousin passed through the doorway, followed shortly by Mike. Just as Kevin stepped into the threshold, wood slammed into his face. There was no regret in the action as Mike felt himself entitled after that cheap shot Kevin made about the money, like his affections could be bought.

"Nice," Kevin muttered as he entered, nursing his nose.

The spacious interior contained computers and monitors and screens, police scans, radio waves, even intergalactic reports were broadcasted. Maps and precisely scaled three-dimensional models were projected in mid-air. It looked like something out of a super-hero comic book.

"What is all this?" Ben asked, practically gawking at the equipment.

"Some of my dad's Plumber gear. I brought most of them over from his headquarters." Mike beamed, he took great pride in what his father was and how he had been entrusted with the responsibility of keeping things safe. "I could take there later if you want."

"We'd all like to see it." Ben nodded.

"It'd make my day." Kevin's words dripped with so much sarcasm it was a wonder he hadn't slipped on it.

Mike explained the gear, how they were set up and what their functions were. He was especially eager to show Gwen around, not only to further rile up the dark-haired man but he found it was nice to have finally met a girl he didn't need to keep secrets from.

Granted he was already quite popular in his school, having powers tended to attract the attention of all manners of girls. But he had come to learn that they were more interested in what he could do, what he could offer and what his reputation would mean to them. They weren't interested in _him_ per se and it bothered Mike. It made him wonder if there was someone capable of seeing beyond his powers both the superficial _and_ the actual.

Gwen was certainly enjoying the attention Mike was showering her with. It was what her bruised ego and damaged self-confidence badly needed, even if the blonde was laying it on a little thick. It was flattering all the same that someone was actually this anxious to impress her.

He had offered her his arm in the manner of most gentlemen and it was a refreshing change from the pull on the wrist the boys she knew were so accustomed to doing. And so she hooked her arm in his and allowed him to show her around. She looked to Kevin, her eyes asking for a reason, an excuse, _anything_ to remind her why she had wanted him to ask her out in the first place.

The older teen just followed after them with his gaze, hesitant about his thoughts and even more confused about his inactivity. Sarcasm and snide remarks notwithstanding.

"And that's my headquarters in a nutshell." Mike finished, before gesturing towards the sofas. "Ben could it be possible for you to humor me by telling me about some of your exploits? I mean, all I've ever handled were regular bad guys. What's it like to fight monsters and aliens?"

"It's just like fighting regular bad guys, only they come in all shapes and sizes." Ben laughed as he sat down.

"Not to mention all sorts of smells." Gwen chuckled, seating herself adjacent to her cousin. Kevin was about to position himself on the other side of the red-head when Mike eased himself beside her.

The dark-haired teen twitched as he fought to keep his fists fleshed and at his side as opposed to coated in steel and smashing into the golden boy's jaw. He slumped down sourly beside Ben and proceeded to ignore the rest of the conversation.

Until, that is, he heard Gwen's observation, "So you keep an eye on things with this stuff and you use your powers to help people. You're like your neighborhood's very own superhero."

"Superhero? No, it just comes with the badge." Mike waved in dismissal as a blush slowly snuck its way across his face. He had been called a hero many times over by the people in town and the local authority. But it was different when it came from _real_ heroes like Ben and his friends.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Ben asked.

"I know what _I'm_ thinking." Kevin hissed as he pictured himself pounding the sparkles out of Mike.

"You should join our team." The brunette declared.


	3. Canned Heat

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter includes my take on Mike's powers since in the episode all he ever sucks energy from are girls. But it would still be theoretically possible for him to drain guys too, right? I can understand _why_ Mike would stick to girls if sucking on someone's energy meant they'd be obsessed with you afterwards. Anyway I tweaked his powers a bit, after all if I've tweaked his personality why not his powers, yeah?

--

**Part Three: Canned Heat**

The invitation came as quite a surprise to Mike and it was evident on his face.

"Wow, I just, wow." It took a great deal to get the blonde to demonstrate his capability of being inarticulate. He was speechless, stunned, happy, pleased but concerned and worried all the same.

"Don't you think we should, I don't know," Kevin frowned, pulling Ben up and off to the side. "Get to know this guy a little more?"

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the gear," Ben reasoned.

"Kevin's right, actually." Mike sighed.

Three pairs of shocked eyes stared at the would-be addition though none displayed as much disbelief as Kevin's. The muscular youth never would have thought the person in question would _agree_ with him. There had to be a reason behind it, Kevin just wasn't sure what it was. "What am I right about, exactly?"

"I have to be honest about my powers." He began with a wan smile, "Everyone in town thinks my powers are energy displacement like shooting rays and flying. But they're just a side-effect as is the glitter, unfortunately." He laughs in embarrassment. The fact that he left a sparkling trail when he flew past hasn't escaped him.

"So what _is_ your real power?" Gwen asked, gently placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Mike seemed hesitant, no one else knew of his powers, not even his own mother and certainly not his stepfather. But as he looked at the faces in the room, the genuine concern on the cousins and the understandable suspicion on Kevin's urged him on to reveal the truth.

He held out his hands, palms faced upwards to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. And slowly, thinly faint, matching scars appear: A line, cut from the tip of his wrist and ending just below his middle finger. But the flesh on his hands began to pull apart, the line opening, widening into twin gaping mouths with jagged teeth.

"I've never told anyone else but my real power is actually siphoning energy from a living being." He explained; his eyes downcast as if he had just admitted to committing some unspeakably despicable act. "I don't knock out bad guys or beat them into submission like other heroes. I just drain them of their energy until they can't fight back. And it's their energy that I use when making energy blasts or flying."

The process in itself was painless but the end result always repulsed Mike, they made him feel like a sham. Heroes weren't supposed to leave their enemies withered and gaunt; they weren't supposed to depend on the life force of others to do the job. Which was why Mike did everything he could to at least _look_ the part of the hero, even if he felt deep down that all he was doing was perpetrating a lie.

"Now that you guys know what it is I really _do_, I can understand if you wouldn't want me on the team." The mouths are sealed shut as he closes the flesh back over them.

"We've seen stranger things," Ben shrugged good-naturedly. Mike's abilities didn't sound too different from Kevin's powers when they first met as kids. "And your powers can still come in handy."

"Even if I'm useless once I run out of energy?" Blue eyes blinked uncertainly.

"You seem to know a lot about the Plumbers and how to work their stuff." Gwen added. "We could use an assist on that front." Knowledge and information were what they sorely lacked on missions but with Mike on their team that would no longer be a problem.

"Speaking about their stuff," Kevin motioned to one of the monitors currently flashing red. He didn't like how chummy the conversation had turned and was glad for a distraction.

Mike was instantly at the controls, fingers flying over the keyboard to understand and decipher what the alarms were about. An image appeared; surveillance footage from a warehouse being broken into by a group of denim-clad thugs wielding chains and firearms. A dragon insignia was stitched on their armbands.

It didn't seem all that important until a blindfolded and bound man appeared onscreen, along with several crates of explosives. Golden brows knit together in concern, "I should go check this out."

Gwen rose to her feet, "We'll help."

The look on the cousins faces makes it clear that neither of them would take no for an answer. Only Kevin's begrudging glare tempted Mike to refuse. The blonde smiled, grateful but hesitant, "Thanks."

--

The four got into Kevin's car, Mike had offered his own vehicle but with it seating only two people it didn't make for a practical means of transportation. Not to mention Kevin didn't like the idea of Gwen being alone with just the blonde.

"What exactly happens to the people when you borrow their energy?" Gwen asked, deciding that the term draining was unpleasant.

"Apart from leaving a mark where I touch them? It depends on the type of person really," Mike began carefully.

"Define _type_," Kevin demanded, staring suspiciously at the blonde with the rearview mirror.

"Males and females." He replied, "When I siphon energy from males they usually just become listless and weak. With women..." he trailed off, purposely avoiding Gwen's gaze. "With women they sometimes end up a little _enamored_ with me."

"Enamored?" Ben looked over from the passenger's seat.

Mike nods, cringing at how awkward and bizarre this all must sound. "Yes, they seem attracted to me when they regain their strength. Which is why I never get energy from girls unless absolutely necessary."

Instinctively Gwen looked at her hand and arms, nothing but smooth skin. At least she could assure herself that she was genuinely starting to like the blonde and it wasn't a result of him borrowing her energy when they first shook hands. Gwen chuckled, amused at how Mike's cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "And you've never once tried to get yourself a date that way?"

"It would defeat the purpose of going out on a date at all, wouldn't it?" He returns the gesture. "I mean, why else would I want someone to go out with me if it wasn't for me?"

"I get why a person would end up weak but why would a girl suddenly have the hots for you just because you sucked out some of her energy?" Kevin bristled, wondering if this was the reason Gwen had been ignoring him in favor of Mike.

Mike often questioned the results himself, "I don't really know. All I'm certain of is that the few times I've borrowed energy from a girl I felt much stronger than with energy from a guy. Maybe it's because of the differences in our physiological make-ups or wave-lengths and signals but," he looks out the window, feeling heat tinge his cheeks. "I don't know. I like to think it's because a woman's strengths make up for my weaknesses."

"That's a rather romantic way of looking at it." Gwen remarked with a smile. And strangely, Gwen found herself sneaking a glance at the dark-haired boy driving to secretly compare him with the blue-eyed youth seated beside her.

The latter seemed so mature and responsible, he obviously wasn't afraid to make his thoughts and intentions known even about things he was shy or embarrassed about. He was polished and sophisticated and gentlemanly, like he knew what etiquette was and practiced social graces. They had only known each other for a short time but she could sense there was potential with him.

The former was on the opposite end of the spectrum, wild and brash, definitely far too stubborn and prideful to be willing to admit the possibility he was wrong. He was rough around the edges and arrogant and cocky even when he had no reason to be. He could infuriate her without trying, make her worry without batting an eye, but he could also make her laugh, make her smile, make her feel safe.

Gwen knew that while the blonde was a nice guy, she still would have preferred Kevin with all his faults over Mike any day of the week. And she supposed that it was her own fault for assuming (maybe even wishing) that the feelings were reciprocated. She hoped that as the night went on, Kevin wouldn't give her a reason to reconsider her opinion about Mike.

--

They arrived at the warehouse and found it was eerily quiet. They hadn't picked up any kidnapping reports or drug busts on the police scanners. Maybe this was a gang-related thing? Whatever it was, Mike didn't like it and neither did the other three individuals he was with.

As they quietly approached the building, a blood-curling scream rang out from the warehouse. Without thinking, Mike blew the doors open to reveal the gang huddled over something or someone. The circle broke as they turned to face the intruders, revealing a mahogany-haired youth groaning on the ground. The thugs brandished chains and broken pipes, some drew out blades while other cocked their guns or pushed in a fresh round of bullets.

The largest, stockiest of the group stepped forward, taking a long, deep drag of the cigarette in his mouth. He was the leader of the gang it seemed, "If you got beef with the runt, you're more than welcome to take a few swings." He laughs while exhaling smoke.

"Let him go and I'll go easy on you." Mike offered; fists clenched while hovering in midair. It was difficult to be taken seriously when you looked like a golden glitter factory just threw up all over you, but Mike somehow managed to project a menacing air about him. Especially when he was flanked by a slender girl with glowing hands, a moth-like creature who chilled the very atmosphere and a muscular guy who was _made_ out of concrete.

"Oooh big words, Goldie, let's see what you're _really_ made of." The leader snapped his fingers and gang swarmed the four teens.

Now the gang in itself was relatively new, granted they had notoriety in these parts. But what were a few pieces of metal and regular firearms compared to oversized, prehistoric creatures, multiple-limbed beings and the more recent slime-spewing aliens? The four made short work of the gang.

It was Gwen who ran up to the injured brunette who had been taking in everything with his gray eyes. "It's okay we're the good guys." She promised him as she helped him to his feet.

"The place is wired to blow," he winced.

"Do you know where the explosive is?" The red-head demanded, maybe she could contain the blast.

"Explosive_**s**__._" He coughed blood and gestured to several points in the building.

"Guys! There are bombs set up in the building." Gwen yelled out and pointed to the same spots the brunette she held had seconds ago.

"On it!" Ben nodded, spreading his wings and promptly freezing the bombs solid.

Mike and Kevin tossed the unconscious thugs onto a pile before tying them up with the very same chains they used to attack with.

"I am so grateful for you all," The gray-eyed boy thanked as he limped towards them with Gwen's aid. "I owe you my life!"

"What was this all about?" Mike asked.

"Money. I owed them a great sum of money and they told me if I didn't pay them by tonight they'd make an example of me. I just thought they'd beat me up, I never thought they'd _blow_ me up." He shuddered. "I'm Percival, by the by."

"We'll inform the authorities about the whole matter, Percival." Ben offered as he switched back to normal.

"Would it be possible if I'm not mentioned? I'm in a bit of a sticky situation with the law myself." Percival begged. It didn't escape Kevin or Mike how realization flashed in the injured brunette's eyes when he spied the Omnitrix.

"I don't see why not." Mike smiled, pretending he didn't notice a thing.

The brunette gave a sigh of relief, "Much obliged. Anyway, I'd best be going."

"Don't you need medical attention?" Gwen blinked.

"Indeed, but that's why I'm off to my sister's. She's a nurse, nurse-in-training to be precise, and she'll have me patched up in no time." Percival promised, hurriedly limping out of the warehouse.

"Let's go before the cops get here." Kevin suggested.


	4. Without A Fight

**Author's Notes:**

Wall of text ahoy! Also, apologies for the sorely lacking details in the action scenes. Part of me really just wants to get those scenes over and done with as I'm not really familiar with how one describes fights without sounding repetitive and monotonous. Though some might argue that's how I write in the first place, alright enough self-deprecation from me. Just a few things to keep in mind: Mike has been tweaked to be a good guy (heck I want him for myself now XD) and Sir Augustine and Percival are completely made up. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

--

**Part Four: Without A Fight**

"I really have to thank you guys. That's the second time you've helped me out tonight." Mike declared from the backseat of the mustang.

"You handled those thugs pretty well yourself," Gwen assured him.

Ben nodded to the blonde, "So what do you say about joining up? You could help us learn more about this alien conspiracy my grandfather was investigating before he disappeared."

"And we do make a good team." The red-head added, knowing their future battles would end quicker with an extra set of arms.

Mike found himself smiling wider than he wanted, "If you put it that way, how can I say no?"

Kevin clenched his jaw to keep whatever smart remark he had from sneaking its way past his lips. He couldn't find fault in the cousins' reasoning to have Morningstar as an additional member. The blonde knew how to work the Plumber gear, he was honest and forthcoming about his powers, he had the skills to hold his own in fights, and he wasn't as big of a wuss as the Tikerbell-like trail he left made him out to be.

For all intents and purposes, Mike was the perfect addition to the group.

And yet Kevin _still_ couldn't stand the idea of calling the polished, perfect, rich boy "one of them." Because Mike would never be one of them, at least as far as Kevin was concerned. Mike had never been in the null void, nor had he been in an alien craft, nor travelled through the galaxy. Kevin and the Tennysons have, granted their reasons and objectives at the time had been different, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey Kevin," Ben's voice cut into the brooding driver's thoughts.

"What?" He snapped irritably.

"Mike says he's treating us to dinner. Anything in particular you want to eat?" Ben explained.

"Whatever." The older boy muttered.

"We sort of need you to be the deciding vote," Mike piped up, "Gwen wants Chinese while Ben wants Mexican. I'm pretty much fine with either option so you have to be the tie-breaker."

Kevin resented how Mike was giving him little reason to hate the blonde other than jealousy and the absurd notion of being replaced. He glanced at Gwen through the rearview mirror and he felt his fingers clench around the steering wheel. She had her chin resting on the back of her hand, elbow atop the door's armrest with her attention on the darkened scenery. She was still ignoring Kevin even when presented with a valid excuse to look at him.

The older teen set his lips into a thin line as his brows furrowed in decision, _Two can play this game_. He set his gaze back on the road and declared, "I don't really care."

Gwen didn't seem fazed. It wasn't as if she had her heart set on a Chinese dinner. But it would have been nice if Kevin had gone along with her suggestion. At least then she could have told herself that he did so because he actually cared about what she wanted. Her fingers dug into her palms in frustration, the action completely missed by those seated in the front.

If Mike had noticed, he didn't show it. Instead he retrieved his cellular phone and dialed, "I guess Mexican and Chinese would make an interesting dinner combination. I'll call ahead and tell the cooks to prepare the food."

--

Percival slowly limped to his car, muttering expletives beneath his breath with each step. Despite his colorful language, the brunette was pleased. His plan worked perfectly, though his hired hands were a little too enthusiastic about the whole matter. He winced as he pulled the door open, bruised ribs and a potentially sprained ankle shooting pain through his body. His injuries were but a small price to pay in exchange for the information he had just acquired.

Climbing into his vehicle, the gray-eyed brunette downed a few pain killers before deciding he had enough data to succeed in his plan. A manic smile spread across his face as the dull throbbing in his limbs began to subside.

Starting the engine, Percival drove closer towards the warehouse where he had arranged to be rescued. From the glove compartment, he took out a small device that fit snugly in the palm of his hand along with a scrap of cloth. Careful not to be caught on any surveillance cameras, the brunette snuck back inside to discuss certain matters with the gang and several loose ends to tie up.

Looming over the pile of groaning, bound thugs, the brunette just smirked. When he had the leader's attention, Percival began "I have wonderful news, men. After that little performance, consider your debt paid in full."

"'S great. Couldja get us loose? We don't really like going to the slammer."

"I certainly hope you prefer spending time in a hospital then." Percival grinned as he tossed the small device he held onto the ground. Instantly the room flooded with gas as each and every member (who wasn't already listless) fell into a near catatonic state. The brunette easily snuck out of the warehouse under the cover of smoke, make-shift gas mask pressed firmly over his mouth and nose.

He got into his car and drove off, one hand reaching for a circular device that displayed a glowing dot travelling along a map of the town. Setting the gadget down, Percival flipped open his mobile phone, "Sir Augustine, I believe I have something of interest for you. I'm certain you've heard of the Omnitrix?"

--

The mustang was once again parked within the spacious garage, far away from the luxury cars now blanketed by a synthetic sheet. The covering was a statement, a declaration to the green vehicle that it wasn't special enough to merit protection nor did it belong with them. Thank goodness the mustang was neither sentient nor possessed feelings.

Unlike its owner.

Kevin glared surly over the array of plates laden with Mexican and Chinese food. The dark-haired teen had barely touched his meal. Who could eat when you were subjected to watching Mike flirt with Gwen? And what's worse was that she seemed to be flirting back.

"Fighting aliens and monsters and still staying active in school, you're just amazing Gwen." Mike declared as he motioned for a servant to pour more soda into the red-head's glass.

The female Tennyson smiled, flattered that someone held her in such high regard. "It's nothing really."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Mike shook his head, "I know from with what little I do here how challenging it must be to balance everything."

"Well you're going to be doing a lot more now that you're part of the team." She promised.

"Think maybe you could give me pointers? Say over coffee? I know of a nice café in town."

Gwen glanced at Kevin, her eyes warning him that if he didn't do something, or _say_ something soon, she would accept this offer.

Ben just watched the exchange between his cousin and the blonde, not in the least but perturbed. If any, he was amused by Kevin's icy stare and especially how his dark-haired friend's hand had absorbed the platinum from the fork he had bent in half.

"You two can bet you ain't using my car," Kevin growled as he rose, dropping the misshapen fork onto the table before storming out.

Gwen found this little outburst more confusing than encouraging. She wasn't certain whether or not Kevin really didn't want her to go with him, or if he was just irritated by how she kept pushing him even after he had told her not to. And she knew by her remarks and by her actions, she was indeed pushing him.

Mike saw and understood the unspoken words written on the red-head's expression. He really didn't stand a chance with Gwen did he? It wasn't as if he was being subtle about the whole thing, he couldn't be anymore obvious with his intentions without literally spelling it out in glitter. He glanced at his hands, wondering if he would ever be desperate enough to try and-

The blonde shook such thoughts away with a shudder, "I need to go check on something. If you need anything just ask the servants to fetch it for you." He excused himself and quickly exited, leaving the cousins alone in the dining room.

"Wonder what he's going to check?" Ben quirked a brow before reaching for another burrito. His cousin was thinking the same thing but she said nothing and just pushed at her plate of half-eaten spring rolls.

Several minutes went by before Gwen finally decided to go after Kevin.

--

The aforementioned teen had reached the annex's front door as was about turn the knob when he heard footsteps. They were too heavy to Gwen's and the soles of the shoes didn't squeak the way Ben's sneakers did. Recognizing who it was that approached him Kevin grimaced, "Morningstar."

And Kevin was correct to think it was the blonde. Mike had his arms folded behind his back as he stepped into the room's threshold. He set his blue eyes on the muscular teen and declared "You don't like me."

"Really? And I thought we were bestest buds." dark eyes rolled as his lips curled into a sneer.

"Strange, I never thought girls found sarcasm to be charming." Mike tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe it's the whole bad boy image that Gwen finds so interesting. It certainly can't be because of your intellectually stimulating wit or your sensitive nature."

Brass-coated hands balled into fists, "Well she's certainly not going to fall for the spoiled, rich brat routine."

Mike shook his head in disappointment, "Spoiling for a fight already? Why am I not surprised?"

"You got anything else to say, Morningstar?" Kevin growled.

"As a matter of fact, I _do._" Golden brows knitted together as feet clad in Italian leather stepped closer. "I suggest you either step up or step off where Gwen is concerned. She deserves better than having some," Mike gave the dark-haired teen the once-over before continuing with a look of distaste, "_Thug_ stringing her along."

Something snapped, audibly. Maybe it was only in Kevin's head or it was the doorknob he had been holding seconds prior, whatever it was, the sound signaled the pale youth to attack. "I don't have to take this crap from you!" he snarled mid-charge.

"Predictable," Mike was already hovering off the floor, his entire body aglow with power from the thugs he had drained back at the warehouse. He was careful where he hurled his energy blasts; it _was_ his house they were fighting in after all.

Kevin withstood the beams Morningstar threw at him and retaliated. Tackling the blonde to the ground and breaking statues and furniture in the process, the dark-haired teen then attempted to smash Mike's face in. Brass fists grazed skin as Mike dodged the first strike but the second blow caught him square in the cheek.

Blood arced as Mike reeled from the blow. Had the spots dancing before his eyes waited half-a-second longer to disappear, he wouldn't have been able to catch Kevin's fist. With his free hand, the blonde struck out, palm upward to smack firmly against his opponent's jaw.

Bells rang in Kevin's ears as the hit disoriented him enough for Mike to shove him towards the wall. Heavy boots kicked against the ground and away from the Kevin-shaped indentation. Grabbing a marble stand and brandishing it at the blonde, the two proceeded to turn the lobby into rubble. The ruckus could be heard all the way in the dining room, but it didn't really occur to either party that there would be crazy enough to get involved.

"What is going on here?" Gwen's voice was an unexpected surprise to both boys, her presence even more so when she appeared in the doorway, arms akimbo and emerald eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Mike was the first to attempt an explanation. "We were just having a disagreement," he stated, wiping away the blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

"About what?" the red-head pursed her lips, obviously not impressed by the behavior of either teen.

"Shall I tell her, or would you care to do the honors?" Mike didn't seem all too proud of his actions either.

Kevin didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if there was _anything_ he could say at all. He looked helplessly at Gwen, his eyes trying to assure her that he had a very good reason for beating the stuffing out of Mike. He just hadn't come up with one that didn't make him sound like the jealous idiot he's been acting.

"Well?" Gwen canted her head.

Seconds passed and when Kevin still said nothing, Mike took it upon himself to explain. "We were arguing whether or not it was better to be direct about getting what we wanted as opposed to biding our time to the point of wasting it."

"Is that true, Kevin?" Gwen turned to the dark-haired teen, her expression softening considerably.

It was the perfect chance for Kevin to say yes, if he did he could put this whole mess behind him and Gwen wouldn't be mad at him anymore. But his stubborn pride refused to accept a handout, especially when it came from Morningstar of all people.

"You know what? I don't have to explain anything." Kevin declared to Gwen, "You've been ignoring me since we got here, you haven't said jack to me except to yell orders in the fight, and you've been making eyes at Morningstar like no one else was around."

"Maybe if you had just asked me out already I wouldn't _want_ to make eyes at Mike!" Gwen yelled.

"Well maybe if you just stopped pushing me I would!" he yelled back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mike ordered.

"Stay out of this!" Both Kevin and Gwen hollered; their eyes ablaze with anger.

Ben took this inopportune moment to appear, "Uh, guys? I think we've got a problem."

"What?" All three snapped.

Before the brunette could say anything else, several silhouettes appeared in the windows. Armored men bearing the infinity symbol on their breast plates crashed through the glass while others broke the door down.

--

"The Forever Knights?!" Gwen gasped. "What are they doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The familiar voice of Percival sneered as he waltzed in, a gauntleted arm holding his headgear against his hip.

"The DNAliens are more than willing to supply us with the alien technology we need in exchange for the Omnitrix." Sir Augustine smiled from behind his helmet.

"You're not getting your hands on it." Ben slammed his palm onto the faceplate to turn into Jetray and the group wasted no time in attacking the Forever Knights.

Gwen found this the perfect avenue to vent out her frustrations. Standing on an elevated platform she had summoned, she proceeded to rain exploding spheres onto the caped figures. Laser lances were drawn and fired, their beams easily shattering the shields Gwen created.

The force was enough to knock her off the platform and Ben was too busy dodging and shooting back with his own rays to go after his cousin. A steel-plated Kevin, after smashing two helmets together (along with the men inside them), ran towards Gwen's falling form.

Only to have Mike swoop in, scarf fluttering behind him as he caught Gwen in his arms. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, suddenly hurling a sphere just past the blonde's ear to explode at an oncoming Knight.

"There's too many of them!" Ben yelled as he twisted his body, the lance narrowly missing its target. Kevin's agility paled in comparison and the steel coating his body was slowly chipping away with each blast from the lances.

"What gave you that idea, Tennyson?" Kevin grunted as he took the brunt of another barrage of beams.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled and raised a shield around the dark-haired boy.

"This is dragging on far too long," Percival agreed and turned to his senior. "May I do the honors, Sir Augustine?"

At the nod, the gray-eyed brunette produced what appeared to be a whistle with a row of buttons. He pressed the top button and Ben was no longer Jetray. The younger brunette descended back to the ground, the remnants of what had been a couch breaking his fall. The Knights instantly accosted Ben, making certain he couldn't reach the Omnitrix.

Percival then proceeded to press the bottom button and both Mike and Gwen were on the ground, body wracked with violent spasms.

The sight of Gwen writhing in pain made Kevin wish he still had that hulking, massive frame he had been saddled with five years ago. Or at the very least the inhuman strength that came with it. If he did, he might have been able to save Gwen. Still, he fought on, even as he was outnumbered and overwhelmed by the rest of the Forever Knights.

With the steel stripped from his skin and his back flat on the floor, Kevin struggled to stay conscious. He heard a dull thud, like dead weight being tossed directly beside him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Morningstar was slowly recovering from the device's effects. Mike tried to stand only to have Percival plant his greaves heavily on the small of the blonde's back.

"Well done, Percival, you've redeemed your family name." Augustine declared while patting the youth's back. "I'll leave you to clean up the filth together with the failures and pen a convincing story to explain the mess to the local authorities."

"Of course Sir," Percival bowed as the caped individuals filed out with the Tennyson cousins as their prize. As quickly as they came, the Forever Knights vanished. The only evidence they were ever there were the unconscious knights the team had taken out along with the considerable amount of damaged property.

"Where are they taking Gwen?" Kevin snarled as he willed his limbs to listen to him. Much to no avail.

"That is none of your concern. This, however," Percival displayed the whistle to them, "Is. It's a siren that emits pulses and depending on the frequency it can short circuit things like the Omnitrix, or even _individuals_ who are highly charged with energy.

"Like Michael here." The newly knighted brunette grinned, applying even more weight onto the aforementioned teen's back, "Would either of you two like to see it overload a laser lance? I haven't seen the resulting explosion first hand but I heard it quite a bang."

Mike grunted as the pressure on his spine grow heavier, if only his powers could penetrate metal. But even if he did manage to siphon energy from Percival that blasted device could just short him out again. It was a good thing Mike wasn't petty enough to let his pride get the better of him. Otherwise he would never have reached out to grab Kevin's arm and channel his energy into the dark-haired boy's.

The sudden surge of power had Kevin on his feet again while Mike lay on the ground, still and sallow-skinned. Percival stared in confusion at what just happened, an expression Kevin mimicked briefly before reaching out to absorb the alloy the Knight's armor was made from.

Metal-encased fists knocked the lance and the siren from Percival's hands, leaving the brunette with only his gauntlets and greaves to defend himself. Now, Percival always considered himself an intellectual, a strategist, one who got others to do things _for_ him. He planned things, manipulated elements and factored in things so that he would never find himself in the very situation he was now in.

Granted Percival had never once considered he'd be facing against an individual capable of taking on the properties of non-organic matters. Still, it didn't change the fact that Percival had to deal with a very pissed of Kevin.

With a cry, the brunette threw a punch, an easily caught one at that. Bones splintering was muffled by a scream of agony along with the sound of metal snapping. The metal of Percival's gauntlets dug into his skin as Kevin crushed his fist with the ease of crumpling paper. Alloy-encrusted fingers grabbed at the brunette's nape and slammed him face first onto the ground.

Kevin proceeded to drag some of the knights towards Mike before relieving them of their helmets.

"Hey Morningstar," Kevin called, "You up for a little recharge?"

The blonde weakly turned towards Kevin and the corners of his lips twitched upward when he saw what the other youth meant. With a trembling hand, Mike reached out to absorb energy from the various unconscious knights. Once he regained his usual vigor, the blonde turned Percival onto his back.

It was decidedly difficult to get answers from someone who was unconscious. Once Percival was de-armored and restrained, Mike channeled just enough energy into him to wake the brunette up.

Percival groaned before gray eyes grew saucer-wide at the sight of Mike completely aglow with power to his left and Kevin still encased in metal looming menacingly to his right. "Any chance I might simply be having a nightmare?"

"You wish." Kevin smirked.

"Now Percival, if that is your real name, I'm certainly hoping you're in no mood to talk." Mike smiled benignly.

"'Cause we're looking forward to beating the answers outta you." Kevin grinned before cracking his knuckles ominously.


End file.
